


Dance of the Spirits

by Sappy3



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M, Gen, Songfic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappy3/pseuds/Sappy3
Summary: A song on Corwin and a Spirit of Time.





	Dance of the Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Corwin (and Hugi) encounter the Spirits of Time as they dance, perhaps in his honor, just before he creates his own Pattern in 'The Courts of Chaos'. He receives a silver rose from one of the Spirits.

  
The Dance: intricate, complex beyond measure, beauteous. Eternal.  
The Dancers: flit of foot, elegantly garbed, delicate. Fey.  
The Music: melodic, self-absorbed, soft. Haunting.  
And I: excited, besotted, shiny-eyed. Chosen.

The Moment: fateful, matchless, dire. Ours!  
The Rose: glimmering, fragrant, thorny. Particular.  
The Subject: portentous, brooding, argent. Heroic.  
And I: dancing, dancing, blissfully dancing the dance. Golden.

His Accouterments: travel-stained, battle-torn, dripping. Epic.  
His Stance: determined, worlds-weary, tense. Lofty.  
His Mien: suspicious, austere, wonder-struck. Romantic.  
And He: a look, a smile, a nod. A promise?

His Ground: undefined, misty, shaking. Waiting.  
His Companion: rude, crude, intrudes. Unmentionables!  
His Destination: battle, family, destiny. Ruby-hued.  
And He: determined, weary, coiled. True.  



End file.
